Rita Bernal
'Rita Bernal ' (リタ・ベルナル Rita Berunaru?) is one of the main characters from'' Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative''. She is Jona Basta and Michelle Luio's childhood friend, an ensign of the Earth Federation and the pilot of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex . She is voiced by Ayu Matsuura in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brianna Knickerbocker in the English version of the anime. Appearance Rita has long, wavy, thick blonde hair and blue eyes. As a child, she wore a green dress with a pink cardigan and pink headband. Before she become an Earth Federation soldier, she wore a black and blue military uniform, unlike Jona and Michell, who wore a black and maroon uniform. Her pilot suit closely is a variation of the Unicorn Gundam's suit, worn by Banagher Links, albiet sporting blue highlights instead of red. As an adult, she tied her hair into ponytail, growing out her hair after it was shaved for the surgery, but it's no longer thick like in past, and she has many surgical scars on her back. After her passing she takes on the apearence of her younger self when projecting her image to those she communicates with. Personality Rita is a kind, supportive and loyal girl. She retains her care for Jonah and Michille even after they seemingly betray her, and holds no grudge aggainst them. She is also far more owtwardly cheerfull and optimistic than her freinds. Rita is incredibly courageous and selfless, repeatedly putting herself in harms way to protect others, such as warning citizens about Operation Brittish, and singledandedly facing down the more powerful Neo-Zeong II . Before she and Michell departured, she apologizes to Jona for causing him so much in trouble, and expressing her wish that she could being reincarnated to always be with him. Skill and Abilities Rita is a natural born newtype with exeptional ability. In addition to the commonly seen telepathic and empathic abilities of newtyes, she displays some of the greatest feats of precognition of any charachter in the Universal Century, capable of forseeing the events of Operation British long in advance. She is also uniquely able to relay her powers onto other newtypes as well. As with other newtypes, her "ghost" is able to linger, attatching itself to the Phenex gundam after her passing. All of her abilities remain even after her death. Her abilities are further enhanced through her augmentation and training as a Cyber-Newtype though the extent to which is unclear. From what is seen of her body after her time in the TITANS it is clear heavy use of implants and surgery was part of the process. As with most Cyber-Newtypes she is trained as a mobile suit pilot and is exeptionaly talented in the feild. Given the precident set by the vast majority of Cyber-Newtypes it is likley she was rendered psychologicaly unstable untill her physical passing, which may have been a contributing factor to the incident in which she was lost. Rita pilots the Phenex Gundam, one of four produced RX-0 Units produced along with the Unicorn and Banshee, and much later a replica of the Phenex. The RX-0 Model was one of the fastest, as well as sturdiest mobile suit design at time of it's initial development. In their stock form, the suits were armed with four Beam Sabers and a pair of 60mm Vulcan Machine Guns. The Phenex is uniquely equiped with a pair of shields known as' Armed Armored DE' which double as propultion units. The most unique property of the experimental RX-0 suits is their consruction with the mysterious psychoframe alloy throught the entire chasis. Phychoframe is a nanotechnology intended as a wireless and non-invasive mind machine interface in order to allow its users to controll a machine as if it was their own body. However the technology displayed far more properties than intended, especialy if the user was a newtype. Psychoframe is seemingly able to enact the verry will of the user onto reality, as well as contain some kind of ghosts of users who died while using it. Such was the case with Rita, as her "soul" continued to pilot the Phenex. She is later joined in this state by her freind Michele and her subordinate Brick. In addition the psychoframe afforded RIta many abilities both inteded and uninteded. The RX-0s were designed with the Newtype Destroyer system which used its pilot's brain as a combat supercomputer to counter enemy newtypes. This system also alowed the pilot to remotely controll any psycho-controlled weapons nearby, including those of enemy newtypes. Rita uses this ability to use her own sheild boosters as "funnels"; remote drones which Rita uses for defense and blunt force attacks. Even though she is capable of using some of it's abilities, Rita's ghosts, lacking a body cannot activate the NT-D. Furthermore without a living pilot the Phenex is suceptable to having control over its systems userped from Rtia's ghost by machines with similar systems such as the Neo Zeong II. The Psycho-Feilds generated by Rita's Phenex are also capable of other phenomenon which Rita is capable of using to her advantage. The suit is able to propell itself without the need for it's conventional thrusters, and is shown to be capable of exeeding the speed of light. Although lacking a substantial convential firearm, Rita can project an energy feild from the Gundam's forearms and beam sabers which can deal considerable damage to whatever it is aimed at. Rita and her suit are even more powerful. It is able to cause, contain and reverse a massive instance of nuclear fusion comparable to a miniature star using it's psychofeilds. This phenomenon is likley the same or a similar phenomenon as the selective feilds time controll displayed by it's "brother" unit the Unicorn Gundam. History Childhood Initially, Rita has normal childhood, growing up somewhere in Autralia, and befreinding Jona and Michell. After a bully breaks a pendant Jona's father give to him, Rita cheers him up by retreiving the peices and fasioning them into necklaces for the freinds. During a school trip, Rita suddenly shout to driver to stop the bus and running away a nearby cliff, with both Jona and Michell chasing after her. When she st opped, Rita silently showed them her horrific vision of the future Colony Drop on Sydney using their Newtype powers. When Jona asked her if the disaster would happen soon and if it couldn't be be stopped, Rita only nodded to him before telling him that the “scary things are about to happen”. The children were able to warn of the oncomming attack, saving many innocent lives. Unfortunatelly, when the Colony Drop happens their home is destoyed, and they fail to save their own parents. The now orphaned trio are dubbed "The Mirracle Children," and their reputation attracts the attention of the Titans paramilitary organization, who aquire them to use as potential newtype pilots. As teenager All of them spend the remainder of their childhood as lab-rats of the military, who plan to make them into future mobile suit pilots. Their conditions were inhumane and hellish as the Titans attempts to create cyber-newtypes would requently result in the crippleing and even death of their peers. Eventualy they ran away from the institute and returned to their devastated homeland. As they wandered they discussed the future, pondering the reason for soffering and when happend after death. Rita counters her freinds' nihilistic musings, sgaring her belief that newtypes would be reincarnated, even stating that she wished to be reincarnated as bird one day. At night, she help Jona and Michell to steal food from store. They are caught by the guards, resulting they taken back to the TITANS . Eventualy the head family of Luio and Co. wiuld take intrest in the Mirracle Children. They would make arrangementts with the Titans to adopt one of the children, but only after it was verrified which one of them was the "real" mirracle child, realising that one of the children must have projected their more powerful abilites onto the other. Michell overheard the Titan's plans to undermine Luio and keep the real miracle child for themselves to use in experiments. Realizing that Rita was the child they were after, Michell cut a deal with the Titans, selling out Rita and having herself adopted by Luio and Co. Dispite Jona's pleas Rita would be taken off to be experimented on and developed into a Cyber Newtype. Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two After undegoing may years of horrific experiments and surgeries, Rita would finaly see some reprieve the institute was finally shut down thanks to Michell's information. After d ownfall of Titans, Jona and Rita were taken in by Earth Federation and become pilots. Rita would inherit the rank of ensign like many others Newtype and Cyber-newtype young pilots, and become a pilot of Phenex Gundam, the third of the Unicorn brothers. During the test flight, allongside the Banshee, the Federation forces come under attack by the Neo Zeon mobile suit ReBawoo. The psychoframe of the Phenex began to resonate with that of the enemy causing it to go beserk and destroy it's mothership. Rita is declared MIA after the incident.This event would cause a futher rift between Rita's freinds, Jona blaming Michelle for everything that happened to her. Rita at some unknown point would die in the Phenex Gundam's cockpit, however, at leat part of her soul would merge into the Gundam's pshychofame. She would now exist within the machine, using it as of it was her own body. Gundam NT The next year, U.C. 0096 would see the Laplace incident take place, revealing to the masses the overwheling power, and danger of psychoframe technology which resulted in the banning of the material and the presumed dismantling of all psychomachines. A number of illegal machines would survive however, eventualy falling into the hands of opposing factions such as Luio and Co. and Neo Zeon. Having forseen the danger of a conflict with such machines, Rita would apear again in U.C. 0097 preparing to interfere int the comming conflict. The Phenex's reapearence would prompt the Earth Federation to initiate Operation Phoenix Hunt in order to recapture the rogue and potentialy dangerous machine. Michelle would learn of the Operation. Keen to both gain her freinds' forgiveness and the time and soul manipulating power of a Unicorn Gunam she would arrange the involvement of both herself and Jona in Operation Phoenix Hunt, even aquiring a Psycho frame based Gundam for Jona, and also having been the one to sell Neo Zeon their Psychoframe based suits in order to bait Rita out. The three miracle children are first reunited when the Phoenix Hunt team tracks the rogue Gundam to an orbital debris feild. Jona makes chase in his own Narative Gundam, nearly capturing her several times and making brief psychic contact with Rita who only repsponds to her freinds with her old words regarding reincarnation. Jona eventualy ends the chase to prevent Rita's suit from being shot down by the rest of the team. Michelle's plan comes to a head inside of a Colony where Rita is forced to show up to intervene in a battle between the Phenex Hunt team and Neo Zeon. With Rita standing before him Jona tires to apoligise for not being able to save her from the Titans experiments, but he is interupted when Michelle activates his suit's Automated Newtype Destroyer System which relentlessly attacks the psychic energy-rich Phenex. RIta refuses to fight back out of convern for both her freind and the civilian population of the colony. Before the killing blow is struck however, Jona's rage overpowers the system. He uses the suit to hijack the nearby "Neo Zeong"; a massive psychoframe based exoarmor ddeployed by the Zeons. As he prepares to fire on Michelle for all of her apparant betrayals, Rita is able to calm his rage. She assures him she harbors no ill will toward her old freinds, and informs him that destroying the Neo Zeong was her reason for returning. She flies of in the Phenex at light speed to prepare for her final conflict with the machine. Rita would telepathicly contact her freinds one last time before her final assault on the Neo Zeong letting them know it was time. Since Jona and Michelle would be late to the assault, Rita would also recruit a squadron of Jegan pilots to fight along side her. Her attack would be overwhelmed however by the Neo Zeong's ability to hijack other mobile suits. The Zeong's pilot, an emotionaly disturbed cyber newtype Zolitan plans on using the Zeong and Phenex's combined power to cause a massive fusion reaction to devistate the earth and it's surounding colonies. He tries to justify himself to Rita as he realises that she like him fell victim to those who wanted to explot them for their power. Jona and Michelle show up in time to free Rita. The combined efforts of the reunitred mirracle children are able to put an end to the Zeong with it's berserk pilot, and Rita's powers in the Phenex are able to subdue and neutralise the massive fusion explosion. She bids farewell to Jona before leaving him with the pilot of the original Unicorn Gunam. She then travels at speeds faster than light headed for the center of the Milky Way, joined by the souls of Michelle and her close subordninate, Brick who gave their lives in the battle protecting her. Category:Female Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Undead Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Military Category:Mysterious Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Anime Heroes Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Orphans